Karakteralkotás
Tulajdonságok (Attributes) Erőnlét (Strength): a nyers erő, és erőkifejtés képességének mértéke Ügyesség (Dexterity): mozdulatsorok megfelelő kivitelezéséhez való érzék Kiállás (Constitution): állóképesség, különböző hatásokkal szembeni ellenállás Értelem (Intelligence): elméleti ismeretanyag mennyisége és használata Itélés '''(Wisdom): ítélőképesség, helyzetek megfelelő felmérése '''Fellépés (Charisma): kinézet és modor, az adott személy megjelenése és viselkedése Jártasság (Skills) - - - - - Erőnlét - - - - - Edzettség (Athletics) - - - - - Ügyesség - - - - - Mozgékonyság (Acrobatics) Cselezés (Sleight of Hand) Rejtőzködés (Stealth) - - - - - Értelem - - - - - Mágia (Arcana) Történelem (History) Kutatás (Investigation) Természet (Nature) Vallás (Religion) - - - - - Tudatosság - - - - - Állatokkal Bánás (Animal Handling) Meglátás (Insight) Orvoslás (Medicine) Megfigyelés (Perception) Túlélés (Survival) - - - - - Fellépés - - - - - Megtévesztés (Deception) Megfélemlítés (Intimidation) Előadás (Performance) Meggyőzés (Persuasion) Fajok (Races) Dérbőrű / Domblakó / Hegyi Törp (Duergar / Hill / Mountain Dwarf) Ember (Human) Ördögsarj (Tiefling) Félork (Half-Orc) Surranó / Vaskos Félszerzet (Lightfoot / Stout Halfling) Féltünde (Half-Elf) Szikla / Erdei / Mélylakó Gnóm (Rock / Forest / Deep Gnome) Árny / Erdő / Nemes Tünde (Drow / Wood / High Elf) Sárkányvér (Dragonborn) - - - - - Ritkább Fajok - - - - - Küldött / Pusztító / Csatár Harcedzett (Envoy / Juggernaut / Skirmisher Warforged) Förbolg (Firbolg) Tűz / Föld / Szél / Víz Genázi /''' '-ivadék (Fire / Earth / Air / Water Genasi) '''Vedálkin' (Vedalken) Givzeráj '''(Githzerai) '''Fényszülött (Aasimar) Hátterek (Background) Tanonc (Acolyte) Kutató (Anthropologist) Régész (Archaeologist) Előkelő (Aristocrate) Útonálló (Bandit) Szélhámos (Charlatan) Városőr / Nyomozó (City Watch / Investigator) Kézműves (Crafter) Szobatudós (Cloistered Scholar) Udvaronc (Courtier) Bűnöző / Kém (Criminal / Spy) Kettős Ügynök (Double Agent) Szakadár (Dissenter) Előadóművész (Entertainer) Társaság Ügynöke (Faction Agent) Megszállott (Fanatic) Messziföldi Utazó (Far Traveler) Hős (Folk Hero) Veremharcos (Gladiator) Mesterember (Guild Artisan / Guild Merchant) Kikötői (Harborfolk) Elátkozott (Haunted One) Remete (Hermit) Örökös (Inheritor) Beavatott (Initiate) Felkelő (Insurgent) Fanatikus (Inquisitor) Rend Lovagja (Knight of the Order) Visszavonult Zsoldos (Mercenary Veteran) Vándorkereskedő (Merchant) Bányász (Miner) Nemes (Noble) Nomád (Nomad) Külhoni (Outlander) Kalóz (Pirate) Rab (Prisoner) Menekült (Refugee) Bölcs (Sage) Tengerész (Sailor) Csempész (Smuggler) Katona (Soldier) Fejvadász (Bounty Hunter) Csibész (Urchin) Törzsi (Tribe Member) Jellem (Alignment) Jó (Lawful good) Minden körülmények között a normák szerinti lehető legjobbra törekszik. Jóindulatú (Neutral good) A szükségleteitől függően megtesz minden tőle telhetőt a jó érdekében. Szertelen (Chaotic good) creatures act as their conscience directs, with little regard for what others expect. Törvénytisztelő (Lawful neutral) individuals act in accordance with law, tradition, or personal codes. Semleges (Neutral) is the alignment of those who prefer to steer clear of moral questions and don’t take sides, doing what seems best at the time. Kiszámíthatatlan (Chaotic neutral) creatures follow their whims, holding their personal freedom above all else. ?''' (Lawful evil) creatures methodically take what they want, within the limits of a code of tradition, loyalty, or order. '''Rosszindulatú (Neutral evil) is the alignment of those who do whatever they can get away with, without compassion or qualms. Gonosz (Chaotic evil) creatures act with arbitrary violence, spurred by their greed, hatred, or bloodlust. Nyelvek (Languages) *Egyes esetekben, igyekezzük elkerülni a nem túl hangzatos -ul, -ül végződést (pl. sárkányul, ősideiül). (Megnevezés - Beszélők - Írásjelek) Közös nyelv (Common) - sajátjuk ként emberek és félszerzetek - betűk Törp nyelv (Dwarvish) - törpök - rúnák Tünde nyelv (Elvish) - tündék - tündebetűk Óriás nyelv (Giant) - óriások - rovás Gnóm nyelv (Gnomish) - gnómok - rúnák Kobold nyelv (Goblin) - koboldfélék - rovás Ork '''nyelv (Orcish) - orkok - rovás '''Alvilági nyelv (Abyssal) - démonok - ékírás Égi nyelv (Celestial) - égiek - hangjegynek megfeleltethető írásjelek Sárkány'''ok nyelve (Draconic) - sárkányok, sárkányvérség - rovás '''Pokolbéli nyelv (Infernal) - ördögök - ékírás Ősidei nyelv (Primordial) - elementálok és olykor genasik - természeti jelek Faey (Sylvan) - faey vagy bűvös lények - esetleg tündebetűk Druidá'''k nyelve (Druidic) - druidák - tündebetűk '''Földmélyi nyelv (Undercommon) - a Mélysötét legtöbb lakója - rúnák (Deep Speech) - igézők és ilitidák - telepatikus